Transformers:Babylon 5
by sweetyamiyugigirl
Summary: Sari finds herself on Babylon 5, where she sees many different aliens, and an ancient ally and enemy of her people along with humans. story is better than the summary. I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

Sari moved through the metal passageways, unsure of her location, or what was around her, but curious about where she was. Sari looked around, but no one was there, she closed her eyes and could hear the hum of a powerful engine, which throbbed all around her. Her hands moved towards her key and the familiar warm pulse gently heated her servos, its beam of light guiding her towards that which she sought.

Delenn saw in the darkened hallway a small figure, lit by what looked like a white star in his or her hand, walking towards her. When the figure was about ten feet from the ambassador a feminine voice, slightly accented and robotic called to her, "Excuse me Ma'am, but could you please tell me where exactly I am? I have no idea how I got onto this… Ship? Or what ever this place is, it's really big, or sounds like it, for a ship at least. My name is Sari. What is your name?"

Delenn considered what she had just been told, then decided to answer, "You are aboard Babylon five, do you remember what happened to you before you found yourself here? I am Ambassador Delenn."

"I-I was in the room my friends lent me, I was falling into rechar- falling asleep and waking up here, ambassador. It was a normal day, they didn't… Forgive my babbling ambassador, I must be annoying you." Sari replied quietly.

"No, no. You are not. It is quiet late here, so you can sleep in my quarters for tonight." Delenn soothed, noting at how young Sari sounded. "May I ask how old you are Sari?"

"I am, well I look older than I am. I am eight years old." Sari replied even more quietly.

"Who are your parents? Why are they not taking care of you?" Delenn demanded, shocked at how young Sari was.

"My father is missing, and I don't have a mother. My dad really isn't dad. I found that out not too long ago. It is a very long and complicated story." Sari replied, giving more information than she had meant to, but the ambassador seemed so easy to talk to.

"Come, we will talk more in the morning, it ids late and we are both tired." Delenn murmured gently. Sari nodded and came closer.

That Morning Sari woke first. Having nothing better do, she explored the room that Delenn had let her borrow. She heard a beeping and a man's voice called out softly, "Delenn are you awake? I need you to wake up. The Narns and Centauri are up in arms against each other again and I need your help to settle the situation."

Sari found the room that Delenn was sleeping in and woke her. "There is a man to see you about the "Narn and Centauri" so I thought that I would wake you. It sounded important."

"Thank you for waking me." Delenn replied. Sari left the room and Delenn came in after a moment, her long hair neatly brushed. "Yes Commander, you may come in." Delenn studied the teen in front of her. She was darkly tanned, had red almost fiery colored hair, her voice sounded mostly normal, except that it seemed to have almost a robotic edge to her voice. Subtle, almost hidden, but it made Delenn a little uneasy. The most startling feature she had was her eyes. Electric blue and seemed to be gentle and fierce.

Sinclair came in and got a shock. Familiar electric blue eyes met his. The trade mark color of them. But as he took the rest of her features, he was extremely confused. /Perhaps she is not one of them, I'm going nuts. / "Delenn are you ready? And who is your young friend?"

"I found her wandering around the halls. She was lost and doesn't know how she got onto Babylon five. Her name is Sari." Delenn informed.

"Sari, are you one of the blue eyed ones who came to Earth a couple centuries ago?" Sheridan asked.

"No, I lived on Earth all of my life until I met those five. A couple months later I found out that I was partly one of them. I don't know exactly a protoform came to be on Earth though." Sari murmured.

"I see, well I won't say anything of your true presence, I don't think the other races know. I think it is better that way." Sheridan decided.

Sari nodded a couple of times, but asked, "If I find a nonhuman that I trust enough to tell, may I?"

"Of course, after all it is your secret, but please be careful in whom you trust." Sinclair cautioned. Sari nodded in understanding, leaving Delenn in a state of considerable confusion. They were speaking like Kosh it seemed. In mysterious riddles that hinted at things she knew not.

J'kar and Londo were arguing in the counsel room, each angry at something that the other had done, when Sheridan, Delenn, and a young human entered the counsel chambers. Londo asked a touch scornfully, "Why do you have a child here? Shouldn't she be learning something or knitting?"

Sari had already sensed the growing darkness in his soul, along with the dark one in the room; his comment drove her over the edge. One of her race's most feared and ancient enemies was in the room she had just walked into, no one else seemed to know that fact or was ignoring it, this loud and annoying enemy agent (no matter that she knew that he didn't know that he was on one of their pawns) had just insulted her. Her eyes flashed dangerously, but was restrained by a hand put on her shoulder by Delenn who shook her head, while J'kar chortled, "You are a fool Mollari, don't you know that it is unwise to upset a human female? Or have your bad encounters with the esteemed Lieutenant Commander gone unnoticed or forgotten? If Ambassador Delenn removes her hand, your head would part company from your shoulders shortly afterwards, if her expression is anything to go by."

Sari blushed at the Narn's words, she was calming down and was glad that she hadn't killed the poor what ever he was, she would have felt really bad an guilty later. There was a burst of musical noise and rich, amused laughter filled the room. "Young one, you are not the first wishing to kill Ambassador Mollari, nor will you be the last." The voice did seem familiar, but they couldn't place the voice. No one but Delenn that was. She was absolutely stunned to find that it was Kosh who had laughed and finished calming down the young human she had found last night. Sari's face was unreadable as Kosh spoke, but both ambassadors saw a flash of indecision when she glanced up briefly at the Vorlon.

"Why are you two arguing? I mean, I know that this, Mollari did you call him sir? Is a moron and a jerk, but could you please explain why?" Sari asked politely, endearing herself to several of the ambassadors (including J'kar) for the shot at Mollari.

"My name is J'kar, and you see his people have been attacking outposts on the edges of Narn space and my government and I want his to stop it. What is your name by the way young warrioress?" J'kar relied cheerfully.

"My name is Sari, and what do you mean by warrioress?" Sari asked curiously.

"You have a fighter's spirit, not many would insult a Centauri so." J'kar replied.

"So that's what his race is called. I-" Sari started to say, but her key flashed a beam in one direction and started to tug her somewhere. Sighing she said, "I'm sorry I have to got, this thing will strangle me into going in which ever direction it wants to until I walk willingly in said direction. It usually means something bad is about to happen in that place, or enemies in that direction. It is probably the former since the hallways are too small for most Decepticons. Bye." With that odd statement she left the room.

Delenn burst out, "Have you humans been taking lessons from Kosh on how to say things so that no one else can understand you?"

"What she said is perfectly clear. Her key finds or locks onto things that are in need of attention. Decepticons are a people that most of us haven't made contact with before, except, as it seems to me, the Earthers." J'kar guessed. "I'm figuring that young Sari spoke with the captain with you in the room at one point earlier today Ambassador Delenn from your understandable outburst?"

"You are correct, ambassador J'kar, now I suggest that we find out what ever trouble that that key that Sari had before we have another crisis on our hands, then come back to what brought this counsel session to order gentlemen?" Delenn murmured. When it was put to vote, the counsel had decided to adjourn to find out the what ever it was that had activated that extraordinary young human's key. They were simply too curious at present at how she would try to deal with what ever it was.

Sari was at the heart of the station, where the engine that kept it aloft was housed. Her key was brightly glowing in urgency and led her to the fuel intake area. Someone had made sure that the fuel was going in too rapidly, flooding the engine with fuel, which was causing the engine to heat up, which would take out a good chunk of the station. Sari tool her key off her neck and placed it into the consol to her left and turned it to the left, focusing on the power flowing from her to her key, then to the machine.

The group of ambassadors (Kosh, Mollari, J'kar, and the league of nonaligned worlds) plus Sinclair moved towards the engine of Babylon five, as that was where one of them had seen a bright white light come from. They noticed that the engine was almost redlining and a small, slim figure at the main consul, lit up by a bright light that the figure was facing. They noticed as the light increased, the engine seemed to be changing before their eyes. One blinding white flash later, everything looked almost like it did before. Except for the fact that the engine was well in the green and the figure was slumped over the consul.

They came closer, and they realized that it indeed was Sari who had fixed the engine, but was now fast asleep. Sinclair picked up Sari's surprisingly light, but cool frame and said, "I don't know what she did or why she is now not awake, but I think that she should be taken down to the medbay."

Dr. Franklin scanned Sari to try and find out why she was asleep. He was shocked to find out that she was part Autobot or Decepticon. In fact she was mostly robotic and only a little organic, specifically human. Her energy levels were very low, and the only guess he had as to the cause was the key around her neck. It was very full of energy, which was considerable, but seemed to be able to contain so much more it was nearly incomprehendable. /I will ask her about that key when she wakes up. Poor girl if she is who I think she is, she has had some rough times. / He would have remained there; watching when cruise ship entered the dock, with several injured passengers. So, regretfully the doctor had to leave Sari alone. He turned off his computer so that no one could access his information on Sari and left the room.

Ten minutes after he left Mr. Morden and a couple ambassadors came in separately and activated the doctor's computer, and what they saw about what Sari was, startled them greatly. Just before the last one got up form the computer to leave (trying to conceal his shock) Sari opened one of her eyes to see the alien gazing at something in wonder and something that made her nervous, but before she could move, she fell back into recharge.

Said ambassador got up and walked sneakily out of the room thinking, /I must tell this to home world, what this could mean… I wonder how much the humans know of that dear young what ever she is. /

He thought this strongly emotional thought while he passed Talia who froze, and then raced off to find the captain, worried for the young technorganic. But she could not find him no matter how hard she tried, or any of the command staff. She did find Lennier and Delenn though and was about to ask if they had seen the captain and was struck by a thought /they would at least be curious about why I want to speak with the captain and might follow, which might not go so well. /

So she waited for a transport tube, and as predicted Garibaldi was in it, seeming to be waiting for her. As the two Minbari were headed down, they allowed Talia to enter the tuba alone with Garibaldi. "Listen, I heard one of the ambassadors thinking, I couldn't block the thought, about Sari, he knows she isn't human and that we know she isn't fully as well. He's going to report this to his home world."

Garibaldi was instantly serious saying "You sure? In any case we did tell the Autobots that we wouldn't reveal who and what they were to any other races that we might encounter, so our promise we must keep."

Na'Toth heard snatches of what Garibaldi had said, but they didn't make much sense. /I wonder what an Autobot is? And other races? Promise? This doesn't make any sense. I have never heard of such a group or race. I'll try and look it up. / So with the best of intentions she trooped off to the information center. (Sorry I don't know what it's called)

Sari woke up in a small sterilized room, and found, through a window, that there was a bigger sterilized room that hers was in. Then a terrible thought flashed through her mind as she remember briefly waking to see one of the aliens on board look at the computer that held what she looked like internally with shock, disbelief and another emotion that she couldn't quiet place, but worried her greatly. Hoping that she was simply in some sort of medical place and that she was still aboard Babylon five she tried the door. It was locked. Her hands flew to her neck, but to her horror, it wasn't there. Fighting panic she looked around the small room, hoping for what she sought. To her relief, her key was lying on a table beside where she had been, moments before.

/Ok maybe, maybe I am in some sort of medical place because I think I passed out after I fixed the-/ She froze as she saw the alien that she had seen briefly earlier when she was nearly asleep, who leered at her, eyes bright in malice.

Sari watched the alien warily, until she saw several others who looked like they might be of the same race. They looked like they had hand held weapons of some sort, which were in their hands. The first alien spoke, "Now please come with me young… Human and things won't get unpleasant."

"If I don't come with you?" Sari rebutted defiantly.

"Do you really think that the humans will not try and take advantage of your oddness and abilities?" The alien asked insidiously.

"I have no idea what you mean by that and if I did, trust me, they wouldn't." Sari snapped crossly.

"Then I'm sure that the rest of the advisory counsel would be most interested to find out about you and your curiosity." The alien sneered.

"I'm sure that only an ambassador would have the authority to do something like that." Sari replied, quietly hoping that he wasn't an ambassador with no luck.

"Oh I am the ambassador of my people and these are my guards, which is why they have PPGs and I will bring this before the counsel if you do not come with me now." The alien ambassador murmured matter of factly.

/ The young creature in that Medlab Isolab is so stubborn, so she has forced me to do this. / The Drazi ambassador concluded. "Commander Sinclair I would wish to convene an advisory counsel meeting as soon as you are able to."

"If I may ask, why?" Sinclair asked politely.

"I will tell everyone why at the counsel meeting." The ambassador replied obstinately.

Sighing inwardly, Sinclair nodded his assent and made his way towards the transport tube, intending to go to C&C for the announcement, when he got in with Garibaldi and Lyta, both of who looked worried. "What is wrong?"

"I couldn't block a thought from one of the ambassadors, he knew that Sari isn't fully human. What is wrong commander?" Talia informed, startled by the look of dawning worry and understanding on his face.

Before Sinclair had a chance to answer another ambassador came in and requested to him, "Can you convene the advisory counsel please, there is something I wish to inform them, and you, about."

"I was already on my way to do that. The Drazi ambassador had just requested that only a few minutes ago." Sinclair confirmed, noting his fellow humans' slight but noticeable reaction.

After the ambassador left, Talia turned to face Sinclair and said, "I wasn't sure which one it was, but when you said Drazi I realized that his mind felt like a Drazi's."


	2. Forgive me but you HAVE to read this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee. Anything worth my time is worth fighting for.

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. **


End file.
